In The End
by DreamerForever15
Summary: The Pevensie’s struggle with becoming children once more.
1. 001: Sovereigns No More

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with Narnia or any of the Pevensie's, the only things I own are the plotline and few OC's (from Narnia memories, not love stories), everything else belongs to C.S Lewis.  
**Authors Note: **Helllooo there. Remember me? I know I have been gone a little while but it's because I have just moved and was restricted from the internet for a couple of weeks, very painful indeed. Well this is my first multi-chaptered fic and I would love to thank the lovely vanitys.closet in advance for being my lovely beta, where would I be without her? No where, that's where, well anyhoo I hope you like this, I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

**Chapter One: Sovereigns No More**  
Lucy Pevensie stared about the dusty room, stunned. Her three siblings; now back to youthful faces, looked just as shocked.

Lucy felt as though her fifteen years in Narnia were nothing at all, but a fading dream and all the memories of the forgotten London were slowly returning; her mother, her father, her Finchley home, the bombs, the war, the evacuation and the fights among her siblings.  
She glanced up as the door slowly creaked open, she saw and remembered Professor Kirk again, as he slowly stepped into the room, clutching something small and round in his hand, he stopped when he saw all four children sprawled on the hard floorboards.

"Oh, there you are," he said, as he smiled lightly at them, "what were you all doing in the wardrobe?" he asked, with a hint of understanding in his wise voice.

Lucy and her siblings all shared an understanding look, before Peter (the oldest and once High King of a country) turned to the Professor, smiling lightly.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you, Sir." He said and the Professor threw the cricket ball to Peter, who caught it with ease, his quick reflexes still not forgotten.

"Try me." The Professor said simply, all four Pevensie's shared another inquisitive look, before Lucy finally found the courage to speak first.

"Whatever do you mean, Sir?" She asked; surprised by how small and youthful her voice sounded, just like Peter had a minute ago. Apparently, not just awhile ago, he had been a noble king, who was respected by all creatures.

"Perhaps, we should discuss it over at Lunch?" He suggested, while all four of them glanced amongst each other again, before nodding, then struggled to their feet, yet no sooner did they stand up, Edmund was falling back down to the floor again.

Peter rushed to help him, while Edmund shook his head; a scowl emerged across his now, youthful face, as he accepted Peter's hand, then slowly, stood up. "Blast it! I expected my legs to be longer and stronger, not straw." He mumbled and Lucy smiled sympathetically, Edmund was no longer the strong and matured man he had once was. Sadly, at this instance, he was nothing more, than a sack of bones and skin, in itchy English clothing.

"Are you alright?" The Professor asked, as Lucy slowly led her siblings out of the room, trying her best to adjust to her small legs once again, it felt so peculiar to had gone from a beautiful, young lady to a small child again. She felt as though, she was a grown lady trapped in a child's body, and she did not like it at all!

"We are fine, just getting use to being children again." Susan replied simply, as they walked through the large house.

Lucy sighed, as all her memories of Narnia seemed to rapidly fade away, while her old life in England was swiftly returning to her, merging with all the horrid memories as sirens rung through the air, bombs dropped from the sky, having to sleep in that awful bomb shelter all night, as if everything wasn't bad enough, they also had to endure the fights of Peter and Edmund, and their father still fighting in the war, and then, lastly, their mother left alone in an unsafe place London.

"Mrs. MacReady, just the person whom I'm looking for, do you think you could prepare four cups of hot chocolate and some cake?" The Professor asked, as they came across Mrs. MacReady in the dining room, she nodded in reply and gave the four Pevensie's a stern look, before walking towards the kitchen.

Lucy couldn't help but smile; it felt strange seeing humans everywhere, but not centaurs and fauns tottering about the now, fading Cair Paravel.

"All of you, please, sit down." The Professor spoke, as he sat down at the head of the table, Lucy noticed that Peter grimaced at this occurrence; as High King, he was so used to having that place set aside for himself, alone, and nobody else.

Lucy sat next to Edmund, while Peter and Susan sat across them, next to each other. Lucy shifted uncomfortably in the stilted, wooden chair, because, as you can see, she had been so used to the soft, comfortable cushions of Cair Paravel.

"Now, tell me, what happened?" The Professor asked, and all the Pevensie's began speaking simultaneously.

"Well, to start with, we lived there for fifteen years, in Cair Paravel, you know what that is, don't you?"

"We were the only humans in Narnia, while every one else were just mere, strange creatures, that you can never, even find here, only in fairy tales."

"There were several wars, of course, but we found them quite simple, compare to the Battle of Beruna, apprehended by the White Witch, the once tyrant of Narnia. She was not a very nice person, but, I had to learn the hard way to know that. And, she had enchanted Narnia in winter for one hundred years!"

The Professor chuckled lightly as he placed his hands in front of them, and all of them stopped talking immediately, "not all at once, tell me from the beginning." He said simply, and Lucy nodded. She felt, she should be the one to start first, since, she was the first one to have had discovered Narnia.

"Well, at first, Peter and Susan were a little hesitant to explore Narnia. Well, Su was anyway, and Edmund, well, let's not talk about that," Lucy said slowly, as she noticed Edmund set his head down, and Lucy sighed before continuing.

"We were going to see my good friend, Mr. Tumnus, but, we discovered his home ruined, as it turned out, the White Witch had already sent out her secret police to capture him. And then, in the long run, Aslan sacrificed Himself in the place of Edmund, something, we would never desire to speak of, as well. And, there were still a lot more marvelous adventures that we had encountered, of course. But, it seems they are a little blurry, now." Lucy continued and the Professor beamed as he listened to the young girl.

"How long had you been there?" The Professor asked, and this time, Susan spoke.

"We didn't really count the years, one day it would be one year, and the next, another, but I calculated it, it was about fifteen years." Susan answered, and the Professor nodded with comprehension.

Lucy took a sip of her hot chocolate and sighed, it didn't tasted as nice and as tasty as the hot chocolate Mr. Tumnus had used to let her drink, but she figured nothing tasted as nice in England as it did in Narnia.

"What about you, Professor? How did you know about Narnia?" Lucy suddenly queried. Wanting to know how the Professor knew of the land inside the wardrobe. It was very obvious that the Professor had known this magical land before, because, he didn't seemed surprised at all, even before.

"Oh, everything seems a little hazy now, but I was with a lovely, young girl, by the name of Polly, she accurately remembers at lot more than I do." He said; a look of remorse crossing his eyes and Lucy figured he didn't want to speak of it anymore, so she didn't press the matter.

"Would you like to hear the story of the wardrobe?" He asked, and all four Pevensie's nodded their head eagerly.

"Well, it actually began with an apple core, an apple from Narnia, it was to heal my dying mother," the Professor began, and Lucy felt empathy rush through her, she would never know what to do, if her mother became ill, "and once, my mother finished the apple, she gave the core to me, and I buried it in my backyard along with two special rings, that Aslan ordered me to safeguard, so there'll be no more mishaps," he said, and Lucy smiled at the mention of her beloved, Aslan.

"Many years later it had grown into a lovely and sturdy apple tree, though, I never ate any apples from it, I just let them gleam in the sunlight. But unfortunately, the tree had been blown down, during a heavy storm. I had not the heart to have it cut into pieces, so I had it made into a spectacular wardrobe, instead. That wardrobe." The Professor finished and Lucy beamed. So, this is why the wardrobe had been there, the wardrobe was the way to led her to Narnia, and then, she finally understood why she felt so associated to it.

"What are those rings you had just mentioned? Did you dig them up?" Peter asked, before taking a mouthful of chocolate cake, the Professor shook his head.

"No, no, I just left them there, I'm positive they are still there."

"Have you ever thought, about going to dig them up?" Susan asked with a confounded eyebrow raised, he shook his head.

"No, I mean, of course, I've pondered with it, though. But, I've never gone back and search for them, I obeyed Aslan's wishes." The Professor replied, and Lucy nodded sympathetically, she would like to see those magical rings, as well.

"Now enough about my story, I would like to hear more about yours." The Professor said, as he listened intently, while they all initiated with their marvelous adventures in Narnia.

* * *

Lucy sighed in annoyance as she tossed and turned in her bed, Susan was sleeping soundly already, and yet, Lucy could not sleep at all, not with the fading memories of Narnia still whirling around her mind, she had to see! She had to see if she could go back to Narnia!

She hurriedly slipped out of the bed and grabbed the candle that had been flicking on her bedside, she grabbed her pink nightgown, and then, she unhurriedly slipped it on her small shoulders and staggered out of the room, her eyes adjusting to the darkness around her.

Lucy felt as though, she was the only one missing Narnia the most. Her siblings seemed to have accepted that, as if it were just a passing fantasy, in which they had all shared together. They weren't even attempting to get back to Narnia, either; it was as though, they had already understood Aslan's will for them to leave Narnia.

She opened the door of the wardrobe room, and then glanced around. The wardrobe was once again, looming at her, almost laughing at her. She walked towards it, trying her best not to run and swing open the wardrobe to see, if the Narnian wind would blow out her candle, just like it had the second time she ventured into the magical country.

She carefully opened the door and peered inside; she felt her heart dropped as she saw only the hard wood of the back wardrobe.

"I don't think, you'll get back in that way," a familiar voice said, causing Lucy to pull her head out and saw the Professor rose from a windowsill and walk towards her, she smiled sympathetically at him.

"You see, I've already tried." He said, as he walked towards her, he peeked inside the wardrobe as he stood next to her.

"Will be able to go back again?" Lucy asked; if anyone in England would know, it would be him.

"Oh, I expect so," he said as he gently shut the door with a creak, "but, it'll suitably happen when you're not aware or looking for it." He said and Lucy smiled appreciatively at him, as he took her hand and they began walking out of the room.

"All the same," he said; stopping and glancing down at her, "best to keep your eyes open." He whispered before they slowly walked out of the room, leaving the wardrobe sadly behind.

"Now," The Professor asked quietly, "how about some more hot chocolate?" Lucy gladly, smiled up at him and nodded, she took one glance at the door and she could have sworn she heard a Lion' roar in the distance.

* * *

**_So what did you think? Did you like it? Feel free to review!_**


	2. 002: Doubts and Fears

**Authors Note: **Hello! Sorry it has taken so long to update but I have extremely busy with school assessments but I'm free now (screams FREE!!!!!!) and I've finally finished chapter 2 of In The End, I hope you enjoy it and find all the Pevensie's and The Professor in character and also thanks to the lovely vanitys.closet for being the wonderful beta for my stories!  
**Disclaimer: **I own none of C.S Lewis's wonderful creatures, the only thing I own is the Narnia DVD and many other Narnia products!!

**You Wouldn't Even Recognize Me Anymore **  
Susan Pevensie took a gushing breath as she sat on the cool marble toilet seat of the Professor's ornamental bathroom; her wet hair dripping the back of her plain, blue blouse.

She felt peculiar about her body, her own body, of all things. Everything felt excessively small and odd. Her hair wasn't wavy and silky enough, her legs weren't long enough, and her cheekbones were not set high enough and she felt ugly. For the first time in her life, Susan Pevensie felt ugly.

When she had spoken to Peter before she ventured to take her bath, he had said in a quiet voice, "good morning to you, Queen Susan," but had hurriedly corrected himself with a mere nod and said once again, "morning Su, is Lu awake yet?" and walked away. Susan didn't reply, but just merely smiled and continued walking down; her mind was slowly remembering the hallways of the Professor's home.

So, this is where Susan found herself right now, sitting on a toilet seat sobbing softly, she is terrified to cry loudly, what if Lucy, Peter or Edmund heard her? They would insist to comfort her and force her to tell them what's wrong.

Yet, Susan didn't want to tell anyone what was wrong, what was the point? To be assured that they would once again return to Narnia? What if they would never go back again, that would only increase her frustration. She didn't like to get meddle with false promises, and she just detest the thought that anyone would see her crumble like this.

"Susan, are you still in there?" She heard Edmund's voice as he gently enclosed his knuckles against the door.

"Yes, I'll be out in a minute, Edmund." Susan replied earnestly, she heard Edmund sigh softly.

"Su, we- you can talk about it if you like."

Susan slowly rose from the toilet seat and walked few steps towards the bathroom door, she pulled it open and smiled lightly at Edmund.

"Talk about what, Ed? I'm fine, honestly. If anyone needs to talk about it, you do. We can if you like." Susan said simply and Edmund shook his head, smiling sincerely at his gentle older sister.

"No, it's all right. I'm fine, I've already talked to Peter last night." Edmund said before walking into the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind him. Susan sighed and walked towards hers and Lucy's room.

"Susan, there you are! When I woke up, you were gone!" Lucy cried as Susan walked into the bedroom, Lucy wrapped her tiny arms around Susan's middle frame and hugged her sister tightly; but, she slowly pulled away when Susan didn't return the hug.

"Susan are you alright? You seem a little off.!"

"I'm fine, Lucy, really. Go and have some breakfast, I've got to fix my hair." Susan said, guiding her sister gently out the door and shutting the door behind her. She turned to where she had set up her toiletries and lifted her hairbrush, slowly untangling her hair.

It felt strange brushing her own hair, in Narnia she usually had a faun to brush her long hair each morning, she would never let them style it though, she always let it flow down her back in long waves, she didn't like having her hair up in knots, especially in Narnia.

Once, she had finished brushing her hair, she stared at the mirror for a while, her eyes were still the same color and the slow etchings of great beauty were slowly initiating to make themselves be known, she sighed before smiling.

"I think, I'll tie my hair up today." She muttered quietly.

* * *

Peter walked quietly around the woods near the Professor's quarters; there was nothing, but the soft twittering of birds, the faint croaking of toads from the stream near by, and the crickets chirpings were keeping him company.

It was just a little past lunchtime and Peter felt he needed some fresh air. Susan had spent half the morning styling her hair into some foreign twist, that didn't suit his beautiful sister at all, Lucy had spent the morning looking a little lost as she followed the youngest of the three servants around and Edmund had sat in the library reading books.

Peter had spent the morning wandering aimlessly throughout the house, watching cautiously as the second youngest servant would follow him and giggle, whenever he looked at her, he had been used to that in Narnia; but from fauns, not young women.

"Peter! Peter!" He heard a small voice called his name; he turned and saw Lucy running eagerly towards him, her short hair flowing behind her and a grin on her face.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" Peter asked quietly, as his breathless sister reached him.

"I was going for a walk and I saw you, didn't you hear me calling from the house?" Lucy replied, Peter shook his head and smiled sympathetically at his baby sister.

"Sorry Lu, I was just too lost with my thoughts. Want to join me?" He asked simply, Lucy grinned and nodded, taking Peter's hand in her own small one, both walking silently along.

When he woke up this, very morning; he still somehow manage to think he was in Narnia, but when he felt the scratch of the cotton sheets and the faint snore of Edmund sleeping in the bed next to his, he remembered.

He remembered he was chasing that stag, Lucy remembering the long forgotten _'Spare Oom'_, following her, falling back through the wardrobe and becoming 15 year old Peter again. He was no longer the respected High King, no longer a fearless warrior, no longer a handsome man.

"Did you dream about Narnia last night?" Lucy asked, breaking the humble silence between them. Peter glanced down at his small sister.

"I don't remember Lu," Peter lied, the truth behind was he had dreamt of Narnia last night. The sound of the magical music sung by fauns, and the laughter of nymphs as they danced around with the music. Moreover, how could he forget the sound of his army roaring as they were charging towards the opposing army.

"I did, I dreamt of all our dear, old friends and what they are doing now." Lucy said, shaking her head sadly and glanced up at Peter. He wasn't sure what to say to his little sister, whether to hug her or squeeze her hand tighter, he didn't know whether to let her speak about her pain or to discuss it with her, it felt just like it did before they ventured into Narnia, Peter felt lost.

* * *

_Dear Mother.. _

_How are you? Is every_

"No, no, no!" Edmund muttered angrily before ripping up the piece of parchment and throwing it across the library room. He sighed and placed his face in his hands.

He wanted to write a letter to his mother, to apologize, to attempt to make amends with her. Show her that he had changed, yet he couldn't think of anything to write to her. In Narnia writing peaceful letters to faraway lords and Kings had been his specialty, he could write a letter to most unkind Kings and Lords and could still create a peace treaty between the two lands, yet he couldn't write a simple letter to his mother of all people.

"One letter!" He muttered quietly to himself, not knowing someone was standing behind him.

"I do hope you plan to clean these papers up." he heard a soft voice saying behind him; he turned around and saw Professor Kirke standing in the doorway, Edmund smiled politely at him and blushed at the mess he had created.

"Whom are you writing the letter to?"

"My mother, I could write the grandest letters in Narnia, and yet, I cannot write a peaceful letter to my mother," Edmund began as the Professor nodded in understanding "I was very, unkind to my mother before we left her, I was causing her distress, it was because of this dreaded war and my father fighting, everything seemed worthless, like nothing was important, but myself." Edmund said, shaking his head in self-loathing.

"I'm quite aware of your little trouble with Jadis." The Professor said and Edmund lowered his head in humiliation once again, he was still haunted by his own betrayal all those years ago (or if, Edmund thought about it, it was only a couple of days ago in this world).

"It had betrayed my family, because I was selfish and-" Edmund began, but the Professor held up his hand to stop him. Edmund stopped talking and stared at the Professor.

"You weren't selfish Edmund, you were angry. Angry at your siblings, angry at your mother, angry about your life, and even angry at your father for leaving you." The Professor said, and Edmund shook his head sadly.

"No, I was young and foolish, I wanted so much to be more important than Peter, more special and loved by Lucy and smarter than Susan, I felt so overshadowed by all three of them, that has all changed now." Edmund said and the Professor smiled sympathetically at him.

"Jadis also had very persuasive ways of luring you in, she used your weaknesses, yours was Turkish Delight I believe." The Professor said and Edmund scowled.

"I almost throw up at the mere mention of that blasted sweet,"

"Yes, I imagine you would." The Professor said with a small chuckle, Edmund laughed lightly with him, yet he still couldn't ignore the suspicion at the back of his mind, what if he became the _old_ Edmund again?


End file.
